Patent Literature 1 describes a gaming machine for increasing a player's expectation for the progress of a game by means of a reel action. This gaming machine determines a symbol to be stop displayed on each reel and spins two reels in opposite directions. The gaming machine stop displays a wild symbol on one reel, thereby triggering the spin of the other reel to slow down.